


Sexual Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Danganronpa [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically a porn parody of the first game, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Different Blackends, Different victms, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Rimming, Scissoring, Seduction, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Where every character except for Hiro have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: This is a huge parody of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc that has sexual scenes between characters of the game. I also edited some motives/victims, the relationships, and what they say in every scene.Rated E (Explicit) for heavy sexual content, strong language, blood and gore, and mild violence.All characters are over 18 years old.Prologue/Introductions: In-Process CurrentlyChapter 1: Not Yet StartedChapter 2: Not Yet StartedChapter 3: Not Yet StartedChapter 4: Not Yet StartedChapter 5: Not Yet StartedChapter 6: Not Yet Started
Series: Danganronpa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sexual Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Danganronpa, especially its characters. Danganronpa is owned and associated with Spike Chunsoft.
> 
> Anyway, I was lying on the bed and trying to get some sleep when this idea came up. It is also inspired by the FanFiction story, Sexual Total Drama Island. So basically, this is a porn parody of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc where characters have sex. The Killing School Life remains the same along with the mastermind. However, some motives and victims will change. If this gets popular, I might do one for DR2, UDG, DR3 anime, and V3. Hiro will not be involved in any of the actions since I don't like him, sorry! Also, I will give out a warning if Togafuka or Yamaceles is featured. But anything is welcomed!
> 
> The first scene of the game, which would be Blast Off execution, will remain the same as from the game, so that won't get rewritten.
> 
> The first chapter will give statistics to all of the characters, including their sexual orientation as these stats will be updated as time goes on. If anyone got better stats for the characters, please leave a comment. The second chapter will be the intro and the introduction to all of the Ultimates.
> 
> Finally, requests for characters are welcomed! A few rules:  
> 1\. Once the character is murdered by being a victim or blackened, that character will no longer be available.  
> 2\. Any character and pairing are welcomed, even gay stuff and even Togafuka and Yamaceles.  
> 3\. The Game Chapter is split into three sections: Daily Life, Free Time Events, and Deadly Life/Class Trial. DL and FTEs will have sex scenes in it. 
> 
> Blacklist (meaning that it won't get accepted no matter what):  
> 1\. Hiro (I don't like him since he is the weakest character IMO)  
> 2\. Blacklist fetishes: Scat, watersports, AB/DL, farting, weight gain, and guro.
> 
> And finally, use this request form when you are making this request.  
> Request Form:  
> Username (Anon also works if you want to be anonymous!):  
> Ship do you want to see?:  
> Scenario/Scene:
> 
> I hope you enjoy this amazing parody!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the statistics for the characters appearing in the story. Monokuma and Hiro don't get stats, since Monokuma is a bear and I have no opinion for Hiro.

**Sexual Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Statistics**

Males: Makoto, Byakuya, Chihiro, Hifumi, Taka, Leon, Mondo, Hiro

Females: Aoi/Hina, Celestia, Junko, Kyoko, Mukuro, Sakura, Sayaka, Toko

**Dick/Cock sizes:**

Makoto: 9 inches

Byakuya: 10 inches

Chihiro: 11 inches

Hifumi: 8 inches

Taka: 10 inches

Leon: 9 inches

Mondo: 12 inches

**Boob size and butt/ass size:**

Aoi/Hina: DD-cup, large

Celestia: B-cup, medium

Junko: DD-cup, medium

Kyoko: C-cup, semi-large

Mukuro: B-cup, medium

Sakura: DD-cup, large (she's muscular, so...)

Sayaka: B-cup, large

Toko: B-cup, medium

**Sexual orientation:**

Aoi/Hina: Bisexual

Celestia: Straight (Possible Bisexual?)

Junko: Bisexual

Kyoko: Straight (Secretly Bisexual)

Mukuro: Straight

Sakura: Lesbian

Sayaka: Bisexual

Toko: Bisexual

Makoto: Straight (Bisexual?)

Byakuya: Bisexual

Chihiro: Bisexual

Hifumi: Straight

Taka: Gay

Leon: Straight

Mondo: Gay

**The list is subject to change as the story goes on.**


End file.
